lastexilefandomcom-20200214-history
Triple Rook
Information Episode Details * Episode Title: Triple Rook * Episode Number: 20 * Series: Last Exile - Fam, The Silver Wing * Original Air Date: 3/16/2012 Related Episodes * Previous: Queening Square * Next: Grand Master Summary After demonstrating the power of the Grand Exile, Luscinia Hāfez delivers his ultimatum to the world: surrender to him or be destroyed. The Joint Forces quickly regroup and plan their attack. They plan to use their warships to break through Sadri's fleet and then use vanships to infiltrate the Grand Exile and rescue Sārā Augusta. Millia then asks Dyan to participate in the mission by acting as Alvis' pilot, since as a fellow Key to Exile she can sense Sārā's location. As the Joint Forces attack, they meet stiff resistance from both the First Fleet and the Grand Exile itself. However, Sorūsh suddenly reappears with the 4th fleet, revealing that he is still alive and sides with the Joint Forces. The United Kingdom of Anatoray-Disith fleet led by both Vincent Alzey and Sophia Forrester also arrives. With fresh reinforcements, the battle begins to turn in favor of the Joint Forces. To set an example, Luscinia fires one of the Grand Exile's lasers at Iglasia, forcing Millia to sacrifice the Turan Exile by using it to block the beam. Meanwhile, the vanship squadron, led by Tatiana, Dyan, and Fam Fan Fan, manages to infiltrate the Grand Exile after the Silvius manages to break through an opening in the hull. All of the vanships break off to engage Starfish while Fam and Giselle Collette continue on to find Sārā. Meanwhile, the Urbanus and Silvana manage to enter the Grand Exile as well. Finally, after flying through several areas of the Grand Exile, Fam and Gisey finally meet and confront Luscinia. Synopsis After demonstrating the power of the Grand Exile, Luscinia delivers his ultimatum to the world: surrender to him or be destroyed. The Allied forces quickly regroup and plan their attack. They plan to use their warships to break through Sadri’s fleet and then use vanships to infiltrate the Grand Exile and rescue Sara. Millia then asks Dian to participate in the mission by acting as Alvis’ pilot, since she can sense Sara’s location. With Tatiana and Alister leading the vanship squadrons, Millia takes command of the “Silvius”. As the Allied forces attack, they meet stiff resistance from both the First Fleet and the Grand Exile itself. However, Sorūsh suddenly reappears with the 4th fleet, revealing that he is still alive and sides with the Allied forces. The Anatoray fleet led by both Vincent and Sophia also arrives. With fresh reinforcements, the battle begins to turn in favor of the Allies. To set an example, Luscinia fires one of the Grand Exile’s lasers at Iglasia, forcing Millia to sacrifice the Turan Exile by using it to block the beam. Meanwhile, the vanship squadron, led by Tatiana, Dian, and Fam, manages to infiltrate the Grand Exile after the “Silvius” manages to break through an opening in the hull. All of the vanships break off to engage Guild fighters while Fam and Giselle continue on to find Sara. Meanwhile, the “Urbanus” and “Silvana” manage to enter the Grand Exile as well. Finally, after flying through several areas of the Grand Exile, Fam and Giselle finally meet and confront Luscinia. Featured Characters Sky Pirates * Atamora Collette * Dio Eraclea * Fam Fan Fan * Fritz * Giselle Collette * Heine * Johann Ades Characters * Crèche * Guzel * Luscinia Hāfez * Ōrang * Sadri * Sārā Augusta * Sorūsh Glacies Characters * Dyan * Magnolia Silvius Crew Members * Alister Agrew * Cecily * Leonard Baker * Tatiana Wisla Turan Characters * Millia * Teddy United Kingdom of Anatoray-Disith Characters * Alvis E. Hamilton * Recuise Dagobert * Rumolt Dorfstrand * Sophia Forrester * Vincent Alzey * Wina Lightning Featured Locations Earth * Glacies * Boreas Featured Ships * Exiles ** Exile (Turan) ** Grand Exile * Silvana * Silvius * Urbanus * Ades Battle Ships ** Admirari ** Borth ** Guha ** Kumāra ** Senapati * Anatoray Battle Ships * Floating Docks * Starfish * Turan Battle Ships * Vanships ** Military Vanships *** Ship One ** Vespas Trivia *A triple rook is a chess strategy in which three rooks are placed on the same file, much like tripled pawns. When this happens, only certain pieces can pass their territory without getting captured, similar to how the Allied forces must break through the Grand Exile’s defenses. *A triple rook is a chess strategy in which three rooks are placed on the same file, much like tripled pawns. When this happens, only certain pieces can pass their territory without getting captured. Category:Episodes